Doomsday
by Theonewhodidnotdoit
Summary: The Lich returns, more powerful than ever, and our heroes rise to face him once more. But when catastrophe strikes, what will become of the world when the Lich reveals the true extent of his plans? Sacrifices will have to be made, because only one hero can stand up to the Necromancer, and he cannot fight with a broken heart... Flinn, slight Marcibel. Rated T for temporary death.


**Doomsday: Chapter 1**

**Hello, people. Or aliens, or whatever. You know. Anyway, I know that taking on three projects at the same time is a bad idea, but I read this **_**brilliant**_** fic (The Citadel of Truth by Ooobserver, great job mate, if you're reading this. Everybody, go and read that later) that completely expanded the Adventure Time universe in so many enthralling ways that I ended up thinking about it too much and coming up with ideas for my own one. Dammit, why do they always come when they're not wanted? Unfortunately, this will be on hiatus until I finish up either Shade and a Vampire or Winging It. Or if I really want to do another one. Which is what will probably happen. **

**So, before I start, I'll give you a little bit of extra information. This is probably going to be AU, since it's set when Finn is 17/18 and Cartoon Network UK blatantly refuses to let me see anything past the first few episodes of Season 5, and some big changes are probably going to happen in that series. I have, however, fallen victim to temptation and gained a few teeny-weeny, itsy-bitsy, super-massive spoilers. Namely, (SPOILER ALERT) the destruction of the Demon Blood Sword, the destruction of the Ice Kingdom, Flame King's usurpment, and Finn and FP's breakup. (END OF SPOILER) Wow. Pretty depressing so far. I don't have any idea how any of them happen though, so don't tell me. Anyway, I am going to be paying attention to them in the following ways: Not at all, sorta, and maybe. I pretty much need the Demon Blood Sword for the first bit, and, well, you'll see what happens to the Ice King pretty soon. But… the main story pairing is Finn/FP. So… I guess I'll just obsessively watch every episode I can get my hands on until I get some contextual details. Until then, I think I'll just skirt around the issue. Or just use the wiki. Meh, it's spoiled for me already, might as well.**

**EDIT: Changed the Demon Blood Sword to the Grass Sword. To be honest, I like the new one better.**

**EDIT 2: Added a prologue and various small details to make it more long-term-friendly.**

**Good songs for this fic include: Gasoline by Britney Spears (Good for the main pairing bits as well as fights), Doomsday (Obviously) by Nero, and Earthquake by Labyrinth/Tinie Tempah.**

**Also, since I can't think of a legitimate set-up, I'm just going to throw you in at the deep end. Instant Boss Fight! **

**I've waffled on for long enough now, so I hope you lot enjoy this! Writing powers… Activate!**

…

**Maybe my footing is off?**

**(Shuffle, shuffle)**

In the dead of night, the Land of Ooo lay silent. Not a single soul was awake, not a single monster, not a single wanderer. The chaotic and the lawful, the good and the evil, all lay asleep on this most still of nights. But it was not to last.

On the shores of a great lake, in an uninhabited part of the grasslands, the very fabric of space was torn asunder.

Winds whipped themselves up out of nowhere, spinning debris in circles around an almost imperceptible point of light. It grew stronger and larger, pulsing a sickly green. The winds grew wilder, the stars themselves seemed to shy away from it. Brighter and brighter, the glow intensified, eerily silhouetting the small plants around it, which began to brown, shrivel and die.

The pulsing glow stopped suddenly, now at its brightest. A tearing noise filled the air, reverberating in a way no normal noise would. At the centre of the orb, a tiny sliver of white material appeared. It trembled, as if under extreme force, before beginning to move. The low-lying sphere rose into the air, the terrible tearing noise accompanying it. A ragged black line followed the point, swirling with smoke and darkness. The sliver of white began to move faster, moving further upwards. The tearing reached a terrible crescendo. The cutting point stopped, and disappeared.

Through the newly made tear in space, two sets of skeletal fingers extended, grasping the edges. Then they pulled apart.

A gateway opened, blinding white light pouring through the hole, a massive black figure silhouetted in its radiance. Straining and roaring, it fell through the hole, onto the grassy turf. The instant its hands fell away, the tear collapsed inwards, melding and rippling in the air, until there was nothing to show its existence but the shadow.

It knelt, hunched over, on the ground, a circle of dead grass forming around it. It gasped, retching on the air. The now gentle winds flapped at the figure's robe, a dirty green shawl, torn and worn. It groaned, and straightened up, rising to its feet. It stood twelve feet tall, thin and ghostly, looking out over the empty land. Moonlight shone down on it, glinting off a set of two twisted golden horns, one broken and jagged. A pale, rotten face surveyed the area, hate-filled green cores in deep, eyeless sockets looking with disgust at the tranquil night. At its hip, in a shoddy leather loop, hung the reason for the abomination's arrival.

A gleaming white sword, curved like a scimitar, six feet in length and serrated at the edges. The surface was pitted, as if fashioned from bone, and a shining emerald adorned the hilt, set into metal darker than the sky.

With one bare-boned hand, the monster stroked the hilt of the weapon, the jewel glinting with malice at the touch.

"**Thank you, my friend.**" The voice was deep, sonorous and slow, a voice of many years, patient beyond belief and of unfathomable intent. "**I have returned at long last. Now, as I see this before me, my purpose is renewed. I see life, and I must destroy it."**

On the horizon, barely visible in the moonlight, a tiny ruin sat, waiting for its master. The figure smiled a horrible, lipless grin.

"**There is much work to do. I shall finish what I started so many years ago…**"

In the dead of night, with no-one to hear, the Lich laughed unto the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three weeks later…_

An enormous thunderclap lit up the bleak grey sky as the last guardians of life ran desperately towards the gargantuan black tower. The land around the tower, which had arose from ruins just hours before, had withered and died, leaving crisp, brown grass and dead husks of plants. The walls seemed to be made of a mottled black stone, with no visible windows or crevices to allow one to scale the sheer, tapering sides. Dark storm clouds swirled angrily around the tower, dropping thunderbolts on the desolate landscape. The sun was all but absent, the only light being an ominous green glow pulsing from the top of the tower. A whispered chant floated on the wind, making the very air seem dead.

Crashing through the dead vegetation from the shores of Iceberg Lake came Finn the Human, Ooo's truest protector. The years of fighting and adventure had toughened the boy, who now stood tall and strong, rapidly approaching 18. His limbs had thickened, now strong and lithe, and he stood a little over six foot. His clothes remained the same, only having been remade to fit a taller frame. From under his white bear hat, a few locks of unruly blonde hair fell, shining softly beside the glint in his eyes.

The human scanned the landscape, seeing the horrific vision before him. His face grew thunderous, and he whispered to himself:

"Lich…" He turned and called over his shoulder, his voice now a lot deeper. "Guys! Come on! Who knows what the Lich is gonna do? We gotta hurry!"

Crashing through the bushes after him, Finn's canine companion, Jake, fell to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, man, can we slow down? I can't really keep up!" Finn frowned down at the golden bulldog.

"Dude! You know what this guy's deal is! If we don't get there fast, the whole world could get junked up!" Next to him, the magenta monarch of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum, burst through, carrying an array of scientific scanners and weapons. She tapped the screen of one, which was showing nothing but static.

"Dang it! Whatever that butt is doing up there, it's big! My sensors are being scrambled one by one!" Suddenly, the device plucked itself from her fingers, floating in the air. The princess stared at it for a second, then frowned and yelled "Marceline!"

The Vampire Queen appeared from the air, holding the scanner. Unchanged by the years, as ever, and unaffected by the sun in the low light, she had an eyebrow raised, and looked at the small machine sceptically. She snorted.

"Fat lot of good this stuff is."

"Get serious, Marceline! This is life and death! Mostly the latter if we don't get up there!"

"Already dead, Bonnie. Remember?"

"Not properly! Gah!" The princess grabbed her scanner back from the Vampire, and began to jog forward. Marceline and Finn began to follow, but Jake remained slumped on the ground. He looked back through the brush, and yelled back:

"Hey guys! Bjork's about to go down! Get over here!" Two new figures came floating over the cover, one blue, and one red. Two rulers of opposite kingdoms.

"It was creepy enough the first time when it was just a hole…" The Ice King whined, his beard flapping in the air. "Now it's a tower? It looks even creepier! Like, two or three times creepier. I think. Hey, what do you think, Princess?" He looked to the flaming elemental beside him. She had her face buried in her hands.

"Make him stop, Jake…" She groaned. She looked up at him. "And it's Queen to you." She looked at the dog imploringly.

"Alright, FP, you go on ahead, I'll keep Mr Icicle-nose here." The young fiery woman smiled at him, and shot forward. The Ice King looked blankly at Jake, who sat on the ground and stretched out his arms. "Carry me." He commanded. The Ice wizard groaned.

The two sprinting (and one floating) ahead were soon joined by the ruler of the Fire Kingdom.

"Flame Princess!" cried Finn. "Where's Jake? And the Ice King?"

"Back there somewhere." She smiled at the human from above. "Do we need that dude, though, I mean, is this guy really that big of a deal?" Finn shook his head.

"You don't go messing with The Lich without serious backup. That guy's got all kinds of tricks up his dirty sleeves."

"Does he even have sleeves?" Interrupted Marceline.

"Uh… Well, does it matter?"

"Guys…" Bubblegum said slowly. "I think he sees us…" She pointed to the open top of the tower. A tall, imposing figure stood at the edge of the roof, glaring down at them. They were still a few hundred metres away, so the features were not clear, but a chill ran down everyone's spine. Then, he disappeared from the rim. "Be ready." Bubblegum warned. "He might be about to try someth-"

Before the princess could finish her sentence, a green pulse of energy flew out from the tower's spire, crashing into the group like a tidal wave. Bubblegum and Marceline fell to the ground, but Finn stumbled and remained upright. The pulse caught Flame Princess unaware, knocking her out of the sky. Seeing the girl's predicament, Finn sprinted forward to catch her, the burning girl landing in a daze in his arms.

He looked down at her. She had grown taller and matured with age, becoming quite beautiful, and now dressed for battle in the armour of the Flame King. The omnipresent crystal on her forehead gleamed, her hair at the moment pinned up in a bun behind her. The metal of her armour scorched his skin, but he barely noticed for a moment, captivated by her. Then it hit him, and he had to force himself not to drop her.

"Owowowowowow…" Finn whispered to himself. The noise snapped FP out of her confusion, and she quickly jumped out of his arms.

"Sorry! Are you all right?" She asked, although she could see he wasn't really. His shirt was singed and in a few places completely burned away, and bright red marks had appeared on his arms. She grimaced a little, feeling guilty. He managed to smile through it all, his voice rasping a little.

"Yeah… You?" She flared up slightly, her face blushing.

"Yeah…" He blushed too. Then he shook himself and was a warrior again. He looked back to the other girls.

"Come on! Prubs! Marcie! You all right?"

"I'll be feeling that for the next few minutes…" complained Marceline, rising into the air. She held out a hand and pulled up Princess Bubblegum. The Candy woman brushed herself off and frowned up at the tower.

"Kinetic destabiliser pulse. He's been biding his time. I'll bet he's got all sort of stuff in the tower protecting him, but we can't risk an aerial assault…" Jake ran up, carrying the Ice King, who was bent awkwardly in Jake's hands.

"I think he threw his back out." Explained the dog.

"Oh, the pain… The pain… Leave me here, guys, go on without me… Just leave me to die here…" As he continued to moan, Marceline rolled her eyes and plucked him from Jake's arms, delivering a swift and precise punch to the old man's back. "OWIE! Oh, okay, I'm better now." The wizard jumped out of the vampire's arms and landed awkwardly on the ground. "So, what do we do now?"

"This!" Everybody looked over to Finn, who was standing by the giant, ebony doors to the tower, Grass Sword uncoiled from around his wrist and ready. "YAH!" He kicked fiercely at the door, knocking it open with one blow, and charged inside, screaming.

Everybody blinked. Then they ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching the doors to the tower, the group looked in on a dark room, lit by green-flamed torches, bones littered everywhere, an open chest, and Finn, leaning on his sword, tossing a key in the air.

"You didn't miss much. Just skeletons." He said, reaching for a door, presumably to the stairs.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" croaked a skull lying on the floor.

"Aw, man. I love beating up talking skeletons." Moped Jake. Finn unlocked the door, opening it to a swarm of bats.

"Ahh!" Everyone screamed in unison, only for the bats to fly out the open door.

"Pssh. Cheapskate. They didn't even try to suck our blood." Snorted Marceline, her arms crossed.

They bundled up the spiralling staircase, ambushed by many repulsive creatures on the way up. Every one was quickly met by a blade, fist, laser, fire blast or beam of frost, barely slowing the crew down. After what seemed like an eternity, the stairs opened up to a large trapdoor. Throwing it open, the darkened sky was thrown open to them, a thunderbolt lighting up their faces.

Clambering out, the gang reached the roof, a circular dais bare of any embellishment save for some patchy machines, a simple wooden table, and a monstrous metal frame, ten metres tall, suspended on a pedestal and emitting the sickly green light seen from below. Another thunderbolt split the sky, and connected with the skeletal machine, the green light it emitted pulsing brighter. The Lich himself stood hunched over the table, peering at something obscured to the challengers. He did not move for some time, the wind tossing his shawl around his thin frame, revealing his bones and remaining flesh.

Eventually, he turned, looking over to the group. He spoke in a measured, calm tone, but the green specks of light in his dark, sunken eyes burned with malice.

"**Ah… Visitors…"**

"What are you up to, Lich?!" yelled Finn, brandishing the Grass Sword. "Tell us! Tell us so we can smash it!" The undead lord laughed, deep and heavy, booming through the air. An indignant blush bloomed on Finn's face.

"**Why, I've got nothing to hide! Just clearing up some unfinished business…**" He gave a slow gesture to the massive metal construction, stepping away from the table. Everybody stiffened, preparing for combat, except Princess Bubblegum, who was looking at the 'Project'.

"What is that…?" She whispered to herself. She looked past the lich, to the table. Some brown, crumpled and torn pieces of paper flapped in the wind, nailed to the wood. She frowned. "Wha…"

"Yo, PB! Get it together!" Finn reached out and shook her by the shoulder. The Lich held up his hands, green flames igniting over the bare bones, the light dancing over his rotting face and broken horns.

"**There may be more of you this time, but I am stronger now…**" With one hand, the necromancer reached inside his cloak, pulling out a long, white blade. The green flames on its holder's bony hand licked on the surface, spreading up the edge, emanating evil and malice. The Lich seemed mesmerised for a moment, the twelve-foot giant looking over the weapon in reverie. "**Quite beautiful, don't you think? I call it the Dead Blade. It can be **_**so**_** useful…**"

He waved the sword upwards, bringing it to point skywards. The sky split open once more, and a bolt of lightning struck the sword, arcing along the length. He brought it down, seemingly unfazed by the electricity, holding it back in a combative stance. He held his other hand, still engulfed in green fire, before him, his eyes blazing bright. "**You will challenge me no more…**" Slowly, he extended a single bony digit, and beckoned to the warriors. They brought up their respective weapons, and charged.

A barrage of fire, ice, and ball-blam-burblergler shots flew through the air, accompanied by Finn, Jake and Marceline, brandishing weapons. Moving impossibly fast, the Lich parried and dodged, his hulking size seemingly irrelevant. He parried Finn's sword with his, and Marceline's axe with his hand. Jake found himself kicked in the stomach, and doubled over. The Lich brought the sword down towards the dog, trying to score an easy kill, only to have his own attack blocked by Finn, standing over his brother. The Lich growled in annoyance, then let out a grunt of pain as he felt Marceline's axe-bass bite into his back. He swung his free arm back, knocking the vampire away, and pulled the multi-purpose weapon from his spine, flinging it over the edge of the tower.

"My guitar!" Shrieked Marceline, rage contorting her face. She began to grow, taking on her horrific giant-bat form. Standing three times the Lich's size, she roared down at him, only for him to laugh in her face.

"**A vampire? You should know better than to challenge a master of the dead!**" He blasted at Finn with fire, causing Jake to pull them both to safety, then raised the thunderstruck bone blade into the air. It began to glow of its own accord, red shifting patterns pulsing underneath the cover of green fire. Suddenly Marceline clutched at her head, screaming in agony. She began to revert back to her regular form, still racked with pain, drifting to the ground.

"Hey!" A shout came from the necromancer's back, followed by a blast. A sphere of energy hit him square in the back, causing him to stumble forward and release his grip on Marceline, who slumped to the ground. He span around, the remains of his face scowling. Princess Bubblegum brandished a high-tech projectile weapon at him, her hands unwavering. "You ignoring us?" She yelled.

In response, the enraged monster swung his sword, the stored energy flying through the air to the nearest conducting point. Simultaneously, most of the princess' equipment exploded, stunning her. She stumbled and fell.

"Hey! Don't attack my hopefully-eventually-maybe bride to be!" Shouted the Ice King, who floated above the battlefield. He extended his arms, shouting: "Ice Sword! Ice Shield!", the frozen weapons appearing on his limbs. He dived down into battle, slashing at the Lich, who dodged and slashed back, following up with a gout of fire. The blow cut smoothly through the Ice King's sword, and the blast instantly melted the shield. The cryomancer stood there, looking at his unarmed hands. "Well, didn't think that one through." He mused to himself, before screaming to himself.

Before the Lich could harm him, though, a streak of red flames cannoned into his chest, leaving the Ice King cowering before nothing. Rolling back, still holding his sword, the Lich got to his feet. FP stood in front of him, her eyes vicious and hot blue fires engulfing her hands. Finn and Jake rushed to her side, now recovered. The three stood before their enemy, filled with resolve. The two warriors lunged forward, the young queen sending fireballs forward with them. Again, the gargantuan creature dodged, the fireballs soaring past him, but this time he did not laugh or mock. His eyes widened as he saw the attack's new destination: the table.

"**NO!**" he screeched, diving toward it, forgetting his combat obligations. Finn and Jake's blows found nought but empty air as the Lich fled. They continued to charge as the Lich stuffed the endangered papers into his robes. Raising her head off the ground, Princess Bubblegum blinked twice, looking at the papers, then the construction in the centre of the platform.

"Why is he…?" She whispered to herself, before lapsing back into unconsciousness.

Taking advantage of his weakened position, Finn and Jake jumped on the Lich's back, Jake coiling round his chest like a snow-a-constrictor, Finn grabbing his one remaining horn and swinging at his upper body. Taken off-balance, The Lich stumbled back, flailing. Flame Princess readied more fireballs, but could not get a clear shot. Swinging his arm wildly, the Lich managed to lightly tap the side of Jake's body with the side of his weapon.

Instantly, the dog went limp, falling to the floor, his breath suddenly heavy and panting, his eyes widened, as if seeing an invisible horror for the first time.

"Jake!" screamed Finn, so occupied by his brother's predicament he did not notice a hand reaching up to grab him… The Lich took the scruff of his shirt, tearing him from his head, shaking the Grass Sword from Finn's grasp. It hung from his wrist, immediately coiling itself back around his arm, now the least of Finn's worries.

The green flames licked over his chest, not disintegrating his shirt, but seemingly passing through it, leaving him no protection from the searing heat. His skin felt like I was melting, burning… He let out an awful pained cry. The Lich's indelible lipless grin seemed to grow wider, overjoyed by his adversaries' pain.

Then a barrage of fire hit him. He stumbled back, casting Finn away. The human boy crashed against the central machine, falling limply to the ground. FP now faced the Lich, growling in anger. She dove right for him, shouting:

"No-one burns him except _me_!" Quick as a flash, the Lich reached into his cloak, yanking a small bottle from somewhere, throwing it directly into the princess. The glass instantly melted under her angry flames, dispersing its contents - pure water.

FP screamed, her flames extinguished, her momentum carrying her forward, only to be snatched out of the air by a white-washed hand. She struggled feebly in his grip, bony fingers squeezing her neck, blocking off oxygen.

"Let go of… her…" Came a weak voice from beside them. Finn crawled to his feet, standing unsteady and pained. Serious burns peeked out from the holes on his shirt, and his voice was quiet, rasping. His hat sat on the ground, his now unfettered golden mane framing a face contorted with immense pain. The Lich laughed again.

"**Or what, you little pest?**" He raised his sword, pointing it at Finn, the green flames massing at the tip. FP wheezed at him, calling for him to stop, just stop… But she was unheard.

As the green flames seemed to reach the point of no return, they faded. The sword dropped. The Lich's grip on FP's neck softened a little, but one look at the Lich's face showed this was no act of mercy. He began to muse to himself, his voice dripping with swagger, victory now firmly within his grasp. It was time for his encore.

"**I think I will enjoy this a while longer…**" He smirked, and his glowing eyes dimmed a little. Suddenly, Flame Princess began struggling anew, as green flames began to lick around her neck, seeming to reach into her mind. A dark, hulking presence busied itself flicking through memories, bringing up undesirables, images of hate, guilt and pain. He seemed to find what he needed, and retracted, leaving FP limp but conscious once again. He spoke to Finn, his voice sinuous and dark, manipulating the hero's mind.

"**I can see into this girl's head… Do you have any idea how much suffering you have caused her?**" Finn collapsed to one knee, his arms holding him up. He tried to respond, his voice barely audible.

"No… I…"

"**You caused her to destroy a kingdom, you lied to her, and then you tore out her heart… Do you know what it is like to be betrayed like that? To have the one you trust most stab you in the back?**"

"I… couldn't…" Tears began to fall to the cold stone floor.

"**You couldn't what? Carry on? Keep lying? Ha! Believe me, little one, you have caused more suffering in this world than even me! Every creature slain, beaten, forcibly contorted or otherwise will cheer at your passing…**"

"Finn! Don't listen- Ahk!" Flame Princess tried to break through to the boy, only for her breath to be cut off once more. Finn did not hear her.

"You're lying…" His voice was not strong, holding no conviction.

"**Do not lie to yourself, **_**Finn**_**." **He spat the name out.** "Today, you die unloved and alone." **He threw Flame Princess away, leaving her coughing and gasping on the floor, her flames rekindling slowly. Too slowly.

The abomination of bones and death closed the gap between him and the crying boy, bony fingers digging into the back of his neck, facing no resistance. The boy allowed himself to be lifted into the air, paying no heed to the wickedly sharp blade before him. He looked past it, to the slowly brightening Flame Princess. With a tear-stained face and heavy heart he mouthed two words, no breath left to make them heard.

"I'm sorry…"

There was a horrifying sound of tearing flesh.

Finn fell to the ground.

Flame Princess screamed.

The Lich laughed in victory, raising his hands to the darkened skies. The rumbling heavens fused with the noise, creating an almighty, earth-shaking laugh that seemed to kill hope as it travelled.

Then, quite literally, there was a bolt from the blue.

Screaming like a lunatic, the Ice King, his strength now regained, swept through the sky, striking the Lich in the chest with a freezing bolt. Ice instantly encased the undead creature's torso, stopping him in his tracks. The slight frame of the Ice King then crashed into the monster, knocking him to the ground. Standing on top of the downed foe, the bearded maniac shot bolt after bolt at him, holding him down as he broke every encasement. Sensing this was a losing battle, he looked desperately to Flame Princess.

"Get out of here! I can only hold him for so long!" FP blinked, then nodded, stumbling to her feet. Looking over, she saw that Princess Bubblegum was in the same state. She had Jake's loose form draped over her shoulder, and was coaxing Marceline to her feet. FP looked down to the fallen body at her feet. Finn's body. Crying slightly, she picked him up. He did not react. She began to breathe a little heavier. On the other side of the ongoing tussle, Marceline was floating, a little unsteadily, but conscious. PB raised her head to the sky and yelled:

"MORROW!"

The giant bird swooped down, as if from nowhere, and carried the trio away, and Flame Princess took off after them.

The Ice King watched them go, and ceased his blasting of the Lich, stepping off the undead lord's chest. He had a face of mixed contentment and sadness. Breaking his final bonds, the Lich clambered up, blazing hatred in his eyes.

"**You… What do you think you have achieved beyond your own demise!?**" The Ice King did not turn to look at the monster, but his body began to glow. As layer upon layer of his frosty magic floated around him, gathering power, he spoke to the Lich.

"A future… and a small vengeance." He looked out into the now empty sky. "I'm sorry, Finn…"

The icy magic exploded outwards, and its owner flowed into its place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flame Princess sat on a small piece of tinfoil on the Morrow's back, next to a few patches of burned feathers. She had her attention focused purely on the body in front of her. Finn lay in the centre of the Morrow's back, beside his sleeping brother. PB was feeling for a pulse, desperately looking for some sign of life in the human. At last she looked up to the expectant faces of FP and Marceline, tears streaking her face. She shook her head.

"He's dead." She whispered, her voice shaking. "He's dead…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Lich let loose a burst of intense flames, melting the ice around him. He looked around, his eyes burning with rage. The entire tower, and a dome several miles high around it, was frozen solid. He let loose more fire, trying to reach the culprit. All he found was a crown, set with three jewels. The first and third blazed red, but the central gem gleamed an icy white. The light from his own eyes glinted off the polished face, and he swore he could hear laughing. The laughing of an old man.

He roared in anger, so loud it was heard all over Ooo.

**WAITWAITWAIT! First off, Finn is not permanent-dead. I have an overarching plot for this story, so this isn't just a depressing one-shot. Just so you know. Ahem.**

**So, yeah, I cracked, I looked on the wiki. I'll probably enjoy the episodes just as much anyway, so no harm done. **

**But that's not important! What's important is you lot, and whether you liked it! Please, whatever you think, just click the shiny review button down there, and leave your thoughts! I need to know how I did! Otherwise I drift into insecurity, and I don't get anything done!**

**So, bearing that in mind, I'll see you all in a while. Byeee!**


End file.
